There and Back Again
by XOXOsillybrunetXOXO
Summary: Harry beat Voldemort, but things didn't turn out the way he wanted them to. So, he decides to fix it.
1. Going To Fix It

THERE AND BACK AGAIN

CHAPTER 1: Going To Fix It

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. If I Did, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Would Not Be Dead

This wasn't right, he was supposed to win. Well, he did win, but at too high a price to be worth it. It was so simple. He would kill Voldemort and then come back to marry Ginny. However life is rarely simple. Nowhere in his plan was she supposed to die saving him, if anything he should have died saving her.

Then there was Ron. He was supposed to come back to confess his love for Hermione. They would then marry and have lots of red, bushy haired children who loved to read and follow the Chudley Cannons. They weren't supposed to be driven mad by the Cruciatus Curse.

Harry was supposed to get his fairy tale ending; everyone was supposed to live haply ever after. These things that were supposed to happen never did. His best friends had no clue as to who the hell they were, and Ginny… Ginny was dead, she took a killing curse for him. That was the worst thing Harry ever had to witness. Remembering how her lifeless figure fell in front of him still haunts him.

'What was there left to lose?' he would ask himself on many occasions. His answer would always be the same, 'Nothing. Ginny is dead, Ron and Hermione have no clue as to who they are, let alone who he was. What was the point in living?' Quite a few times he contemplated suicide, but that was not the Gryffindor way to do things. That was the coward's way out. He wasn't a coward… not a bloody chance in hell of that, right? He wasn't so sure anymore. Then an idea struck him like a bludger to the back of the head. Go back in time and fix it all!

He searched for some books on time travel and after weeks of going through libraries and book stores he found his treasure. Hermione said time was a dangerous thing to meddle with. Harry didn't care. As far as he was concerned he had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

After many months of researching, Harry found a spell that would allow him to set his plan into motion. It would take all of his mind and magic to travel into a younger version of himself, but if successful he would be able to go back and fix everything that had gone wrong. This time he would save everyone.

Harry studied Chrono Soul for months until he finally felt positive that he could do it. He had everything he needed for the spell, he had his plan all memorized and he knew exactly what time he would go back to. He would start from the beginning, well not the actual beginning. He would go back to that fateful day when he first met his best friends and his soul mate on Platform 9 ¾ for his first year at Hogwarts.

Harry raised his wand prepared for the spell and focused on EXACTLY when he wanted to go. He shouted the incantation, "_Tempus Temporis Somes Tergiversation!_" Everything started to spin and he felt his soul being ripped from his body. Suddenly it all went black and the next thing Harry realized, he was waking up in the back of Uncle Vernon's car on his way to Kings Cross Station for the first time.

'It worked!' he wanted to jump for joy, then he realized that he was in the back of the car and that it would look rather weird if he started to try and jump. So he just put on the biggest grin he could muster, it rather scared his Aunt and Uncle, and Dudley, as always, was stuffing his face so he didn't notice.

Harry just let his Uncle have that smug look on his face because he didn't feel like doing anything about it. When they drove away, Harry stood near Platform 9 waiting. He couldn't stand still; he wanted to see her so bad it wasn't even funny. When they came Harry played his part because he just wanted the chance to speak to her so bad.

He walked up to Mrs. Weasley and asked "Um… h-how do you g-get on to the platform?" he was so excited he couldn't keep from stuttering.

"Oh dear you just walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. If you are nervous, it's best to do it at a bit of a run." said Mrs. Weasley

"Good Luck." came Ginny's voice. It sounded younger than when he remembered, but that because it _was_ younger than he remembered it.

"Thanks." He looked over at her with butterflies in his stomach and smiled. Of course, she blushed. Harry laughed to himself. He headed through barrier and went on the train and put his stuff in a compartment towards the back. He then got off the train to thank the Weasleys for helping him. Moreover though, he wanted one last look at Ginny.

He walked over to them and seeing as he wasn't supposed to know their names yet he said, "Hi, I'm Harry. I didn't get the chance to thank you earlier for telling me how to get onto the platform."

"Oh, it wasn't any trouble at all dear, I'm Molly Weasley. It's nice to meet you Harry…"

"Ah, sorry, Harry Potter" He braced himself for the unwanted reaction.

"Oh my, dear… It's nice to meet you" She shook his hand

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Weasley," He turned to Ginny and asked, "May I ask what your name is?" He held his hand out as if he were just meeting her. It pained him that he couldn't hug her and snog her senseless, but as he thought about it he realized it would look pretty weird if an eleven year old and a ten year old were to start snogging in the middle of the platform.

She took his hand, hers was shaking, and she said "I-I-I-I'm G-Ginny" while holding his hand. She was nervous, he looked down at her and winked to her causing her to blush an even deeper shade of red. He was tempted to use Legilimency, to see what she was thinking but realized that t would be a major invasion of her privacy to do so.

The whistle for the train blew warning them that the train was about to leave the station. Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley again, hopped on the train and headed to his compartment. A few minutes later Ron walked in asking "Everywhere else is full, can I sit here?"

"Yeah, sure." He was glad Ron came to sit down with him again. He wouldn't be friends with him otherwise. Now all he had to do was wait for Hermione to show up and all would be good.

Sure enough Hermione showed up just as Ron was going to turn his rat yellow, and just like before she acted all bossy. Harry was very happy. Maybe, just maybe he could prevent all the misfortune from ever happening.


	2. A Bit of A Jump For A Sick Resurrection

THERE AND BACK AGAIN

CHAPTER 2: A Bit of A Jump For A Sick Resurrection

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. If I Did, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Would Not Be Dead

* * *

The train pulled into Hogsmeade station, and everyone was getting off, Harry didn't feel so well. As he was getting up from his seat he felt like his sole was being ripped out of his body again. The world started spinning and the next thing he knew it was him and Cedric getting ready to take the cup and go to the graveyard. 

Time seemed to have stopped for Harry, allowing him to regain his wits. As he began to wonder why the spell put him here instead of letting him continue with his life, he remembered a passage in a book about the spell, **'_The spell knows your intentions and will help you with accomplishing this goal. For example if you wanted to place yourself in a certain time but your intentions were to fix an event, or chain of events, that take place ahead of the time you have landed it the spell will move you forwards to fix them._'**

The spell must have realized he wanted to prevent anybody else from dying so it placed him here, right before the first death of the Second War. Once time resumed he turned to Cedric and said, "Sorry Cedric but I can't let you die." Cedric looked at him with a questioning gaze, Harry said, "Forgive me. _Stupefy!_" after Cedric was on the ground, knocked out, Harry sent red sparks skyward, braced himself and lunged for the cup.

No matter how ready he thought he was, he was still caught off guard and thus captured. Harry hoped he could have prevented this but, looking at the big picture, the only way to get rid of Voldemort forever was to have him come back.

Harry knew that this was going to be rather painful, but that didn't matter, once he got his wand back he would be out of there. However, he remembered that he wouldn't get his wand back until _after_ the Voldemort put him under the Cruciatus curse. 'Well,' he supposed 'no pain no gain.'

Wormtail walked up to the caldron, and dropped the slimy creature that was Voldemort into it. he began the ritual and said, "_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son._" With that command the dust of the bone rose out of the grave and fell into the caldron.

He then pulled out a silver dagger and said, "_Flesh –- of the servant ­­– w-willingly given – you will – revive – your master._" As he finished the incantation he raised the dagger and chopped off the hand, Harry looked away, but as he heard the cry of pain from Wormtail he couldn't help but feel that he deserved that pain and more.

As Wormtail walked over to him to begin the final part of the incantation, Harry couldn't help but to feel something much worse than he expected was going to happen. He placed the dagger on Harry's wrist and, with a gleam of almost… joy, In his eyes, and whimpered, "_Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe._" Wormtail cut his arm, collected the blood in a vile and then poured it into the caldron.

Harry couldn't do anything as Voldemort was reborn. Now that Harry wasn't as scared as last time he had a chance to observe the rebirth, it really was rather disgusting. Through the smoke you could see a grotesque scaly figure turning into a man, a man with a snake-like face.

At this point Harry began to wonder how Voldemort came to have his snake-like face. It wasn't as if he was born that way…or was he? No, he wasn't, Harry remembered Riddle from his second year, definitely didn't have a snake-like face then. So when did he get it?

That really didn't matter anymore because Voldemort was back. After Wormtail gave him back his wand and robes he turned to Harry. He raised the wand with a look of twisted pleasure on his face and hisses, "_Crucio!_" The pain was just as bad as Harry remembered.

After what seemed to be years, but was more like a minute, the curse was lifted. "That is but a taste of the pain I have had to suffer for the past fourteen years." He wasn't expecting what came next, he was expecting Voldemort to let him down and duel him like last time.

He then went over to Wormtail, grabbed his left arm, pulled up his sleeve, and pressed his wand against the dark mark, summoning his Death Eaters. They all appeared as Wormtail whimpered in pain from both the burning of the Dark Mark, and his missing hand. "My loyal followers, your master has finally returned. How do you serve me?"

Apparently this was some sort of code, for in return they all chanted, "We serve you with our lives, My Lord." Harry was disturbed by their oath. He couldn't understand how anyone could pledge to serve someone so vile and inhumane. To do so and promise their own life was something that Harry could never understand.

Voldemort finally getting over basking in the glory of being in a new body, once again turned to Harry, "Well, dear boy, today is the day you are going to die you half-blooded fool."

Harry simply snorted at the hypocrisy of the… he didn't know what to call it. He looked him in the eye and responded, "You're one to be speaking, _Riddle_, I'm bloody positive that's a muggle name."

"Hold your tongue boy, do not speak in matters witch you do not know about." He hissed as he raised his wand and said, "Let this be a lesson for your cheek, _Crucio!_" Harry screamed in agony, this was a pain unlike any other, it was worse than last time it happened. When Voldemort lifted the curse Harry could taste something like copper in his mouth. When he looked down, he noticed that there was a lot of blood on the stone that wasn't there before.

He supposed that Voldemort put a bit more force into the curse this time around. The big problem was how he was going to get out of here. It just so happened that at that at that moment Voldemort let Harry down, gave him his wand and simply said, "Dual me."

In retrospect this wasn't one of Harry's better ideas, but of course at the time it seemed like a brilliant one. He decided to take Voldemort up on his offer of a dual, completely forgetting the small pool of his blood back at the gravestone. He picked up his wand and raised it, his vision slightly blurring.

"_Crucio!_" Harry didn't even have time to react before the spell slammed into his chest, sending him once more into a state of pure agony. As the curse was lifted, he was once more lying in a small pool of his own blood. He started to get up as Voldemort hissed, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

It was sheer luck that Harry croaked, "_Expelliarmus!_" before the killing curse hit him. Their wand both connected to each other, just as Harry had remembered they had done, and, with all of his might he pushed the beads of light back at Voldemort. The fight was taking too much out of Harry and by the time his parents came out of Voldemort's wand, Harry was ready to pass out.

"Harry break the connection and get out of here, we will distract him." Lilly whispered to him, in a soothing voice. Her voice calmed him, but he was still too dizzy, and rather unsure if he was delirious, to move much. Lilly noticed this and said "It's okay, you can do it. Just summon the cup once you break the connection. You don't have long so do it quickly." This Harry understood, so, he broke the connection and summoned the cup.

When he caught it he felt the tugging sensation behind his navel. The spinning didn't really affect him because he was dizzy as it was. When he landed, the first person to see him was Cedric and he said, "If you wanted the cup that bad… What the bloody hell happened to you!?"

Harry collapsed, when he looked up he saw Dumbledore approaching, and managed to choke out two words, "Voldemort… alive" then he blacked out

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry to all of my loverly readers, it took me a lot longer to write this chapter, the first version sucked… trust me. Anyway I should have more frequent updates now!!

Love and cookies to all

SillyBrunet


	3. Awakening to a Nightmare

THERE AND BACK AGAIN

CHAPTER 3: Awakening to a Nightmare and the Truth of Crouch

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. If I Did, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Would Not Be Dead

"Listen mate, we trust you, and as such we are behind you all the way." Ron said. They were staying in a rundown muggle hotel chatting while they waited for Hermione to return with news.

She suddenly burst through the door, quickly shut it and sealed it, and said, "Death Eaters, too many to fight, hide!" there was a pounding on the door. "No there's not enough time. Harry, we can't afford to lose you, run!"

"No, we all will be-"

Harry was cut off by Hermione, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" at the same time Ron had grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak, and thrown it on top of him. Ron then pushed him under the bed, and out of the way.

The door blew down, and several Death Eaters came in, "Where's Potter?" A maniacal female voice asked. "Tell us and we won't hurt you…much."

"No!" Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

Bellatrix sneered as she pointed her wand towards them. Hermione walked just in front of Bellatrix and matched her sneer with one of her own. "Do you think that we would actually betray our friend? Bellatrix, you're a fool. You couldn't possibly understand what friendship and love is or what it takes to fight for it. Why don't you just give it up? Worshiping Snake face is not going to help you in the end." Hermione finished.

"Little girl you need a lesson in manners. _Crucio!_" Hermione dropped to the floor and started screaming in agony. Ron tried to lunge at Bellatrix but before he could he was caught by another Death Eater. She turned to him and said, "You seem eager to feel the pain, guess I'll give you what you want. _Crucio!_"

Just like Hermione, Ron dropped to the floor and started screaming from the pain.

Harry sat bolt upright in bed, breathing deeply, he had broken out into a cold sweat and was shaking. He took one look at his surroundings and realized he was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Something seemed missing, he head was still a bit foggy but he couldn't figure out whom, or what, but he did know it was missing.

He realized it was Madam Pomfrey, so he looked over to her office. The door was closed, but he suddenly saw a bright red flash under the door. He began to worry, seeing as he hadn't had his confrontation with the fake Moody yet.

The door opened and Harry hoped beyond all hope that Madam Pomfrey would come walking out of that door. However, as it always seemed to happen with Harry, hope let him down and in came the fake Moody.

He quickly walked over to Harry and drew his wand. He pointed it at Harry's throat and asked, "Is he really back? Is the Dark Lord back, Harry?"

Harry figured if he played for time Dumbledore would come eventually. Slightly worried he answered, "Yes, he is. We dueled."

"Then how are you still alive? Did he let you go or did you run like a coward? Tell me!" He was starting to jab Harry with his wand out of excitement.

"Ow! I ran; you try to face off against Voldemort and win."

"I may not win, but I would be honored to face off against him. He is the most powerful wizard ever." Said Crouch, maniacally, praising him like a little fan boy.

"I'm afraid not, as I told him two years ago, Albus Dumbledore is." Just as Harry finished his sentence the door to the hospital wing was blasted open, Dumbledore walked in and stunned crouch.

He walked over to Harry, "Harry, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey… he did something to her!" he knew she was only stunned, but Dumbledore didn't need to know that. Harry wasn't supposed to learn about stunning until next year, Dumbledore would get suspicious.

Dumbledore walked into the office, enervated her and came back to Harry saying, "Not to worry Harry, she was just stunned. Now, did he hurt you?"

"No sir. Are you going to question him?" Harry inquired.

"Yes indeed, Severus… ah there he is now." Snape walked in holding a bottle of what, to the untrained eye, appeared to be water, but was really Veritaserum. Dumbledore, rather unceremoniously poured the entire contents into Crouch's mouth, and asked, "Who are you?"

"Bartamis Crouch Jr." he answered in a monotone voice. The Polyjuice Potion began to wear off.

"Hmm… I think an interrogation would take a bit too long." Dumbledore pressed his wand to Crouch's temple, pulling out a small clear phial, asked, "How did you escape Azkaban Prison?" As crouch began to speak, Dumbledore pulled his wand away, trailing with a silvery substance. He sealed the phial, placed it in his robes and pulled out another one.

Replacing his wand at Crouch's temple, he asked, "What were your plans with Voldemort?" Harry watched as Dumbledore extracted another memory and placed it in the phial. He repeated this process a few times and when he was done he turned to Harry and said, "You will need to rest a few more days before you can walk. Voldemort overpowered the Cruciatus Curse so much that it actually injured you."

Harry was totally shocked, "How bad is it Professor?"

Madam Pomfrey answered for him, "Mr. Potter, bluntly put you are lucky to be alive. The only reason you are alive is because I was out on the field when you returned."

"Oh…" said Harry, then a thought dawned on him, "Professor Dumbledore, how did you know to come to the hospital wing?"

"Harry, surely you can't think I wouldn't know when one of my staff was attacked?" answered Dumbledore, with the usual smile and maddening twinkle in his eyes.

Madam Pomfrey then handed Harry a goblet of Dreamless Sleep Potion. As Harry was losing consciousness he could hear Dumbledore and Fudge arguing about whether Voldemort was back or not. Harry knew that Fudge would never admit to Voldemort being back, so he just gave into the potion and fell into an extremely deep, calming sleep.


	4. I'm Back About time huh?

Well, I have finally decided to attempt to finish this story again. I make absolutely no promises as to the quality or quantity of this work. I was 15 when I started writing this story, and am now approaching 19. Thus my writing style and (hopefully) quality has changed since then. The story is going to start becoming a lot darker than my original idea for this was. I hope you all will bear with me as I attempt to do this once more…

I leave you with one of my favorite lyrics

Ten seconds left until midnight  
Nine chances to drown ourselves in black hair dye  
Eight faces turned away from the shock  
Seven windows and  
Six of them were locked  
Five stories falling  
Forever and ever  
Three cheers to the mirror  
Now there are two of us  
Can we have one last dance?

(From: Jet Black New Year's by Thursday)


End file.
